


P.O.S - Naoto's Bliss by Shadow Rise

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [43]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Naoto and Shadow Rise, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Naoto is confronted by Shadow Rise about her feelings towards the Rise Kujikawa we all know and love.





	P.O.S - Naoto's Bliss by Shadow Rise

In Shadow Naoto’s old lab, all that was left was the operating table. On the operating table, Naoto Shirogane was strapped down, unable to move. Shadow Rise traced a finger down Naoto's chest, making her shiver who was stood next to her.  
“What's wrong sweetie?” Shadow Rise moaned.  
“I... Where's the Shadow me?” Naoto asked, shaking in fright. “What’s going on!?  
Shadow Rise smirked, putting her fingers against Naoto’s lips, making her taste them.  
“Shh...” She smiled.  
“Please... I wanna go back to my Rise.” Naoto begged.  
“Shhh.” Shadow Rise said again, rubbing her finger tips against Naoto’s lips, before kissing her deeply.  
Naoto just closed her eyes, mumbling under her breath.  
“Wanna go home... Wanna go home... Wanna go home...” She whispered.  
“Smile.” Shadow Rise requested.  
“Wh-Why?” Naoto opened her eyes.  
“I'm here, and won't let go.” Shadow Rise replied.  
“I... Don't know if I should be happy... Or scared.” Naoto shivered. “Don't you have Shadow Naoto? I need to go back to the Rise outside of this world...”  
Shadow Rise smirked, undressing Naoto slowly, rubbing her breasts softly.  
“N-No... Shadow Rise no!” Naoto begged, going dark red. “Dream... This has to dream...”  
“So nice...” Shadow Rise complimented.  
Naoto couldn’t help but moan as Shadow Rise looked over her perfect, smooth and well taken care of body. She ran a hand down Naoto’s chest, making her moan even more.  
“Such soft skin...” Shadow Rise smiled.  
“Shadow Naoto... Help...” Naoto called out, shivering in pleasure.  
“Why call for help?” Shadow Rise smirked, getting on top of Naoto’s chest.  
“J-Just let me go... I'll smile.” Naoto formed a weak smile. “S-See?”  
Shadow Rise only responded with a kiss.  
“Tell me... Do you ever worry that you won't see me again?” She asked.  
“I do. I'm worrying right now!” Naoto said upset. “Take me back to the Rise I know! Please!”  
“I am Rise.” She smiled.  
“I... I... You know what I mean.” Naoto sighed.  
“You always drive others away.” Shadow Rise said. “Work always seems to be more important.”  
She smiled, moving up and down a little.  
“With you, conversations are limited!” Shadow Rise glared. “It's always 'I'll eat later', or 'I'm busy Kujikawa-san!’ Do you ever do anything besides work?!”  
Naoto shook in fright, her eyes going blurry from Shadow Rise’s hypnotic movements.  
‘I-Is... That how she... F-Feels!?’ Naoto thought, her eyes narrowing. ‘ Does... She really feel that way...?’  
Suddenly, the walls around them darkened; moonlight creeping in from the windows. Naoto could feel tears hit her face. She looked up, seeing Shadow Rise now with brown eyes. Was this the real Rise? Naoto stared into her eyes.  
“R-Rise...?” She questioned.  
“Naoto, I want to know that you love me....” Rise cried.  
“I do... I really, really do!” Naoto started to cry.  
“Naoto... I... I just want to know if I'm important to you.” Rise spoke softly.  
“You are important to me Rise. You mean everything to me.” Naoto answered.  
“You’ve... Been more distant lately.” Rise sighed. “Not just around me either.”  
“I-I'm so sorry... I... “ Naoto stuttered, crying more.  
“I’m gonna shower.” Rise sighed again, getting off Naoto.  
Naoto looked around, seeing she was now in a bed.  
“R-Rise... Please...” Naoto begged.  
“W-We can talk later. I'm not gonna walk with you to school tomorrow, I have to work on the tofu.” Rise explained.  
“S-School...?” Naoto questioned, looking around more.  
There she could see Rise’s Yasogami outfit laid on a chair near the bed. Naoto immediately sat up in shock, gasping.  
“What's wrong?” Rise asked.  
“N-Nothing sweetie...” Naoto shook.  
She got out of bed, running straight to the mirror, seeing she was 16 again. Naoto felt her hair in shock, blinking.  
“But Shadow Rise...” She looked around confused.  
She blinked once again, seeing she was standing in the corridor at school. Naoto looked around, so confused as she walked slowly.  
“... Rise? ... Shadow Rise?” She called out nervously.  
There was no reply. Naoto looked at the time, seeing it was after school. She just headed to the exit, deciding to head to her home she was in when she was 16. Outside, it was raining slightly.  Naoto sighed, walking in the rain and passing Samegawa Flood Plain. She tried to think about what was happening. Was this an illusion created by Shadow Rise? Or was it something worse? She couldn’t think straight, sitting at the riverbank, looking into the reflection of the river. She heard footsteps as the figure sat next to her. Naoto looked, seeing it was Shadow Rise.  
“R-Rise?” Naoto questioned, looking into her eyes. “Her Shadow...?”  
“... You don't really remember much of your early years dating her, do you?” Shadow Rise sighed.  
“Of course I do.” Naoto replied. “You think I would ever forget our time together?”  
“At times, it seems you do.” She sighed.  
Naoto was so confused, unable to think straight.  
“I'm sorry... I really am Rise.” Naoto took her hand, shaking in confusion. “Whatever's going on... Take me away from it. Please!”  
Shadow Rise just looked into her eyes. Naoto could see her own reflection in her golden eyes.  
“What... Do you want from me!?” Naoto cried.  
“I’m giving you a chance to go through your life with her again.” Shadow Rise explained.  
“I... What happened today... That never, ever happened!” Naoto yelled, letting go of her hands.  
Shadow Rise chuckled, putting her hands on Naoto’s forehead, turning her eyes golden too. Naoto became mindless, her body no longer shaking.  
“Shh.... Just let your mind regress. History, shall repeat.” Shadow Rise chanted. “Float back on the river of time.”  
Naoto drooled, leaning into Shadow Rise as she rubbed Naoto’s back.  
“Close your eyes and drift off.” Shadow Rise said.  
Naoto closed her eyes, slowly falling into a deep sleep. She felt as she was floating. When Naoto opened her eyes again, now golden as she saw she was floating along a river. She smiled, at so much peace as her worries washed over her.  
“Rise...” Naoto moaned.  
“Naoto... You are going back... To go through moments that were important to you.” Naoto heard Shadow Rise’s soothing and relaxing voice. “Your memories are locked so, you can not try and predict things. Changes will come only if your mind thinks differently.”  
“I understand... Rise.” Naoto obeyed.  
“Some nights... When you dream, you will be here, with me.” Shadow Rise explained.  
“I’d... Love that... Rise.” Naoto drooled happily, in paradise.  
Naoto kept floating along the river.  
“Are you ready to go through your emotions again?” Shadow Rise asked.  
Naoto just nodded, smiling, under Shadow Rise’s influence.  
“Just keep floating, so calm and relaxed.” She continued.  
Naoto closed her eyes again, the changes regressing in her mind. Shadow Rise led her down the river more.  
“Almost time to wake up.” Shadow Rise smiled. “Everything will be fine.”  
“Everything will be fine... For Rise.” Naoto repeated.  
She reached the end of the river.  
“Time to wake up dear. The past is ready.” Shadow Rise grinned.  
Naoto woke up suddenly, seeing she was standing outside of Marukyu tofu. It was the early summer, and she was checking to see if Rise was alright, recovering from going missing for a few days in the TV World. Naoto’s iris’s were now just golden as she smiled, entering the restaurant. It was empty of customers, though Rise was working behind the counter. Naoto smiled, walking up to her as she washed the counter.  
“Ahem... H-Hello Rise Kujikawa.” Naoto said nervously.  
Rise turned round, looking at Naoto.  
“Oh, hey. You're that Detective right?” Rise smiled softly.  
“That is correct. Naoto Shirogane. 5th Generation of the Shirogane Detectives.” She introduced herself. “How are you doing?”  
“I'm doing well... You come to ask me questions about something?” Rise asked.  
“Actually... I just wanted to check if you were alright.” Naoto blushed. “Though... If you remember, do you know where you were for those few days?”  
Rise knew where she was, though she couldn’t explain it to a detective like her.  
“Sorry... It's all a haze to me.” Rise replied.  
“That is perfectly fine.” Naoto smiled softly, shaking a little in nervousness.  
“... You ok?” Rise noticed.  
“I... U-Um...” Naoto turned dark red. “U-Uh huh. Just... You look really nice.”  
“Thank you.” Rise smiled.  
'R-Rise... I'm shaking... I... I don't know what to do.' Naoto thought, gulping as Rise just stared at her smiling.  
It was then, Naoto knew she was madly in love with this girl. Naoto fiddled with her fingers, trying to get the courage to ask her an important question.  
“Um... Rise...” Naoto smiled softly. “... Wanna hang out?”  
“Sure. You could always stop by here around lunch.” Rise smiled back.  
“That's great!” She cheered. “Um... You'll probably be busy now. I-I'll come back at lunch okay?”  
She stepped away from the counter, smiling happily.  
“Sure!” Rise nodded.  
“Great! I-I'll see you then!” Naoto smiled even happier.  
She left the building in a hurry, putting her back against the wall and sighing in happiness-  
“She said yes...” Naoto blushed even more.

An hour passed as she went to meet Rise for her 1st date. She walked into the restaurant, bumping into Rise who was leaving.  
“H-Hey!” Naoto smiled. “How are you?”  
“I'm good, you?” Rise asked.  
“I am great thanks! Wanna go grab something to eat and chat?” Naoto asked.  
“Sure, I guess.” Rise smiled cutely.

Time passed as they finished eating and hanging out. It was late and Naoto walked Rise back home. Naoto headed back home afterwards, heading straight to bed, sighing in happiness.  
“What a great day... With my love.” Naoto whispered to herself.  
She closed her eyes slowly, ready to sleep. She opened them again, seeing Shadow Rise on top of her, smiling seductively.  
“My whole universe...” Naoto moaned.  
Shadow Rise leant on top of her, kissing her deeply as Naoto moaned under her lips.  
"You're falling in love all over again." Shadow Rise moaned. “I love you Naoto.”  
“I love you too...” Naoto answered.  
“You will stay here, reliving our wonderful memories together. No worries, sadness or fear of end. Eternal paradise.” Shadow Rise smiled.  
She already knew that her words were already glued into Naoto’s mind, spending eternity in this realm of bliss.  



End file.
